


Counting the Days

by Tomomi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: One of the many forgettable moments during the gruesome events of Forces. Silver and Amy share a talk while they're stuck inside.My fic submission for the Stay at Home with Sonic Zine!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Silver the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	Counting the Days

“...95, 96… 97. We’re at day 97.” Amy said as she hugged her knees as would a lost child, staring at the drab calendar on the wall. She was talking to herself, of course. Her voice lightly echoed in the room, further cementing the fact in her mind. Resistance HQ was practically empty at the moment, as the other members were either asleep or out scoping out the city. 

“Since… what?” She heard a soft, tired voice ask her from her side. She didn’t need to look to know who it was, but she was slightly caught off guard from the sudden response. Truthfully, she couldn’t remember exactly when Silver sat next to her. 

But she answered him anyway, “Since Sonic was taken.” 

And that was that. Amy then focused on the dim walls of the HQ, twiddling her thumbs as she watched the large monitor keep a steady screen. She was in charge of… well, a  _ lot  _ of important roles in the Resistance. She had to watch the monitors and keep in touch with everyone in the Resistance. She was the first to alert anyone of a threat, and she made sure the team kept up their morale. 

“...died.” She was brought back to reality at the sound of Silver’s voice again. “Huh?” 

“You mean since he died.” 

Amy still didn’t look at him, but she unknowingly clenched her jaw. She pinched her thumb between her fingers, feeling the chewed nail inside her glove spike a sharp pain. She then warned him, “ _ Silver.”  _

Amy heard him shuffle in his seat before he sighed,  _ “  _ I’m sorry, I just- I don’t like hearing you say things like that.” 

“Like what?  _ Hopeful  _ things? We don’t know if Sonic’s dead.” 

“Yeah, and we don’t know if he’s alive either. Hope is wonderful, but can also be dangerous.” 

Amy couldn’t help the bewildered look that came across her face. She still stared at the calendar as if it was to blame. “ _ How _ ?” 

She heard Silver take another deep breath, “Hope can be misleading. You don’t want to place all your faith in one outcome you  _ think  _ will happen.” 

She had enough of this. “What if you were in his shoes? Would you really want everyone to think you're dead, while you know very well you’re alive?” 

She clenched her knees, blood piercing through her glove from her broken nail. “Would you want everyone to think you abandoned them in their time of need, when you know you’ve done all that you could?” She was glaring at the calendar now, branding day 97 as her new enemy. She wanted to desperately run up and tear that paper in two. 

Silver’s voice pulled her from her anger, wreaking of frustration, “I would want you to carry on with the next course of action!” Silence fell between the two of them as Amy kept a steady gaze towards the calendar, the anger slowly fading from her eyes and instead being replaced by growing tears. 

Again, at her side, he spoke again. This time, much weaker and softer than before,  _ “ _ I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Amy said back, voice wavering. She closed her eyes, but that 97 was still burned into the blackness behind her lids. She felt her heart jump and suddenly it was a little difficult to breathe. Amy then remembered, back when it was just one,  _ one  _ day- the first day that

Sonic was taken. It was as if that day was yesterday, and all she saw was the number one. And she thought, ‘he’ll be back by tomorrow’. But then that tomorrow turned into day two, and then before she knew it, it was 20 days had passed, and there was still no sign of where Sonic could be. 

And still she sat there each night, watching the days go by as the world looked worse and worse by each tragedy. Each day, she’d count the days, marking it on the calendar in red. And at night, her stare would all but burn a hole into the calendar, as though she could turn back the clock with eyes alone. She’d await the next morning, hoping to throw away the red marker and have the days be clear of marks. Sonic would return- as he always does! Out of nowhere, out of the blue, just when things seem hopeless- he’d show up to save the day. 

He always did, because he was her hero. He was  _ everyone’s  _ hero. Big or small, good or bad- he’d give up anything to help anyone in need. That’s the kind of guy Sonic was. She believed this with every fiber of her being. So Amy knew, above all else, despite what may happen, that she had to keep counting the days- for  _ him.  _

But now it’s day 97. And there’s something about that number that just doesn’t sit right with her. 

Amy allowed the weight of her upper body to overtake her as she slid down the wall, stopping once the back of her head touched the floor. She slid off her gloves and pressed her fingertips against the cold floor, feeling something-anything that’ll pull her back to reality. Her heart started to settle, and the pain in her chest slowly disappeared. Then, she opened her eyes to the warm presence at her side. 

“I’m afraid, Silver.” Amy said to him as she laid there, eyes looking through his own. He stared back at her, mouth parted with nothing to say. “I’m so scared of waking up in the morning, because I’m not sure if I will or not.” Silver slid down to be on his back as well, and Amy turned to be on her side. 

She spoke again, “I’m scared to think of the ‘next course of action’ because I don't know if our efforts will do anything. I’m so terrified of what's coming next.” She paused again, this time pulling her eyes towards the floor. “I’m not like him. I’m just not the fearless leader we need.” 

“No one’s asking you to be.” Silver’s eyes traced her face for any anger, but nothing was there. “You already do so much… Besides, that’s what Knuckles is for.” 

“Knuckles gives us directions. He keeps us on track. He makes sure we’re working towards our goal. And I’m grateful for that. But what we need,” Amy stopped again and used her finger nail to scrape circles into the floor. “What  _ I  _ need is someone who will be there for me.” “Knuckles is here for you.” 

“It’s not the same.” 

“How so?” 

“Because it’s not, Silver.” 

“But  _ why?”  _

“Because he’s not Sonic!” Amy’s voice bounced off the walls and faded to nothing. Her eyes were fierce as they stared into Silver’s faltering ones. Silence overtook the room now. And it was heavy. Amy ripped her gaze from Silver’s and focused them on the ceiling instead. She felt something bubbling in the back of her throat, and she wasn’t sure if it was bile or if it was a scream. Either one, she forced it down. She had made enough of a scene tonight.

Now, all she wanted to do was sleep this off. To forget this day and wake up to day 98. Hopefully, tomorrow would be different. Hopefully, it would be a good day. “Me too.” Amy almost didn’t comprehend the voice next to her. It came to her like a ghost. For a second, she thought she was just imagining it. But upon shaking her head, she realized that she had in fact heard Silver speak. 

“What?” She asked, all anger depleted from her voice. She heard a sharp intake of breath. 

“I’m afraid too.” Silver said, his voice small and irritable. It was as if he was ashamed of himself. “I know I shouldn’t be, but I am.” 

Amy’s eyes didn’t budge from their position. But she could feel that his eyes were wavering. “Why shouldn’t you be?” 

“This isn’t new to me, Amy.” Silver sighed quietly. “My future, my everything- is always in jeopardy. My entire life has just been… this sort of guessing game. Will I wake up tomorrow? Have I done enough for today? How much time is really left?” He rambled on, and Amy listened. “I should be used to this by now. And I was. But this time,” Silver took a deep breath. “This time feels different.” 

Silver jumped at the feeling of a hand squeezing his own. He honestly felt uncomfortable with the gesture. It felt odd to have this contact with someone, especially with someone he won’t see for long. 

“It’s because he’s gone…” Amy said quietly. Silver took a second to think about her statement. 

“I guess.” 

“It is.” She confirmed, yet again. She squeezed his hand. “I’m not sure if I want tomorrow to come or if I want to suffer on this day for any longer.” 

“Yeah. I know the feeling all too well.” Silver closed his eyes. “It’s during those times that I like to go listen to the waves. It keeps my head straight. Helps keep my mind from going to dark places.” 

“Have you done that lately?” 

Silver opened his eyes to the same ceiling and walls he’s come to be sick off. “I can’t.” He bit his lip and counted the cracks as if they were sheep, holding Amy’s hand to make sure she was still real. 

Amy quietly spoke, “Sonic always said to look forward to the next battle, but truth be told, I’ve never dreaded something more.” Silence overtook the two of them again. But this time it was a soft silence. Time felt nonexistent. It was neither today, nor tomorrow. 

Amy’s ear twitched when Silver broke the silence. “Well…  _ if  _ Sonic is still out there, I’m sure he’s looking to come home any minute now.” 

There came a soft chuckle at his side, “I thought you said that hope would be dangerous.” 

Silver swallowed hard. “It is… but I can’t help it.”


End file.
